Dora Gets Revenge On Taylor Hayes
Dora Gets Revenge On Taylor Hayes is the 21st grounded video out of Dora of the first season of the Dora Gets Grounded Series created by Dylan Priest. Transcript Dora: "School was freaking horrible! Everyone beated me up at school! All thanks to freaking Taylor! I'm mad at her for putting a diaper on me and getting me grounded! I need to get revenge on her but how? I got it! I'll rub Taylor's butt and breasts!" (At Taylor Hayes' house) Taylor Hayes: "What the hell are you doing here, Dora?" Dora: "I'm going to rub your butt and breasts." (Dora rubs Taylor Hayes' butt and breasts. She then sticks her tongue out]. Dora: "That's what you get for putting diapers on me and grounding me!" (Dora runs away angry) Slippy V: "I'm home, Taylor. Why are you shocked?" Taylor Hayes: "Because Dora rubbed my butt and my breasts!" Slippy V: "Oh my freaking god! Dora is going to get it! I'm going to call Dora's mom about this!" Dora's mom: (over the phone) "Hello, Mrs. Marquez here. Can I help you?" Slippy V: "Mrs. Marquez, your daughter just rubbed Taylor's butt and breasts who is my girlfriend!" Dora's mom: (over the phone) "Oh my freaking god! What?! She's soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo grounded! Thanks for telling me that!" Slippy V: "You're welcome. Goodbye!" (At Dora's house) Mrs. Marquez: "Dora, come downstairs. I want to have a talk with you!" (In the living room) Mrs. Marquez: "Dora! I got a call from Slippy V! He said that you rubbed Taylor's butt and breasts! Is that true?" Dora: "You're going to freak out when I say "Yes!"." (Dora's mom is shocked) Dora's mom: "Oh! (16x) Dora! I can't believe you rubbed Taylor's butt and breasts! That's it! You are grounded (10x) for pentaplex years! I'm going to call Dylan Priest about this!" Dylan Priest: (over the phone) "Hello, Dylan Priest here. How can I help you?" Dora's mom: "Dylan Priest, you won't believe what my crappy daughter did! Dora rubbed Taylor's butt and breasts!" Dylan Priest: (over the phone) "She did what?! Oh my freaking god! I can't believe it! Dora is in big (15x) trouble!" (30 minutes later) Dora's mom: "Dora, you have a lot of visitors who want to see you!" Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. I heard that you rubbed Taylor's butt and breasts! That was disgusting of you to do that!" Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. I heard that you made the opening to Charlotte's Web from 1999. Real, not fake!" Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. I can't believe you rubbed my girlfriend's butt and breasts!" Taylor Hayes: "I'm Taylor Hayes. I'm mad at you for rubbing my butt and breasts!" Princess Denise: "I'm Princess Denise. Dora, Charlotte's Web didn't exist until 2006!" Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. I heard that you misbehaved at your babysitter!" Taylor Hayes: "That would be me, Anthony." NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. And I can't stand you making fake VHS openings!" TheSuperBaxter: "I'm TheSuperBaxter. I heard that you escaped from Russia." Wally Trollman: "I'm Wally Trollman from Wallykazam. I heard that you pulled down your shorts, telling your mother to engage you, and destroyed the entire GameStop building!" Tori: "I'm Tori." Donha: "I'm Donha." Rai: "I'm Rai." Sena: "I'm Sena." Finn: "And I'm Finn and we're the Tai Chi Chasers. Rubbing Taylor Hayes's butt and breasts is against the law!" Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. You have been a bad (3x) student of mine!" Mr. Dike: "And I'm Mr. Dike. You have absolutely been a bad (3x) student of mine as well!" Mrs. Shaw: "This will teach you a strong, strict and severe lesson! You will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life!" Dora: "Oh, for the love of God, Mrs. Shaw. You stink! Shut up, you skipping CDs!" Tori: "Dora! You don't talk to your teacher like that!" Donha: "I agree with Tori!" Rai: "You will forget your memories captured by Paramount and Nickelodeon!" Sena: "You will not sleep in your room anymore! You will sleep in a doghouse from now on!" Finn: "And worse, you will freeze while sleeping by using my Tai Chi Bing Card!" Wally Trollman: "You will eat baby food and play with baby toys! Why? Because you look like a big baby!" TheSuperBaxter: "All your stuff made by Paramount and Nickelodeon will be donated to the hospital!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "There will be no more Paramount and Nickelodeon movies and shows for you forever and ever and ever!" Anthony Abate: "There's also no fast food places or beverages related to Pepsi." Princess Denise: "You will only eat at McDonald's, Popeye's, Wendy's, Subway, Chick-Fil-A, Sonic Drive-In, and other fast food places related to Coca-Cola." Dora: "Aw, come on, Princess Denise! I hate Coca-Cola related fast food places. They don't serve Pepsi beverages!" Princess Denise: "Too bad, Dora. Those are the only things you'll eat from now on!" Taylor Hayes: "You will be forced to watch baby shows like Barney, Teletubbies, Bosco, Tweenies, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Caillou, Arthur, Sesame Street, Thomas and Friends, Bob the Builder, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Clangers, Twirlywoos, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Swashbuckle, Miles from Tomorrowland, Show Me Show Me, Sid the Science Kid, and other baby shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Slippy V: "Also, primetime shows and cartoons like Total Drama, The Amazing World of Gumball, Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, Silly Symphony, Phineas and Ferb, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Kim Possible, Good Luck Charlie, Miami Vice, Scooby Doo, Futurama, King of the Hill, Family Guy, American Dad, The Simpsons, Horrid Henry, Emmerdale, Coronation Street, You've Been Framed, Harry Hill's TV Burp, The X Factor, and other shows and cartoons not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Warren Cook: "You will be forced to watch Disney movies like Toy Story Trilogy, Wreck-It-Ralph, Monsters University, Planes, Dumbo, Frozen, Tangled, Beauty and the Beast, Bambi, Cinderella, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Peter Pan, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Melody Time, Fun and Fancy Free, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Brave Little Toaster, and lots more." Dylan Priest: "The CBeebies bugs will donate some of your stuff made by Paramount and Nickelodeon to the local charity shop, and you are never getting them back for the rest of your life!" Dora's mom: "I agree with all of them. Now start watching those shows and movies not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, listen to music not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon and play these video games not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, or you'll be grounded for doonaplex years!" (Cut to: Dora watching TV) Dora: "Well, looks like I'm stuck wearing diapers and what I'm forced to watch for the rest of my natural born life! Can my life get even worse than this?" TV Announcer: "Coming up next, it's Pablo the Little Red Fox. Only on CBeebies." The End.